


Sweeter Than Candy

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does 16-year-old Giles really want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)**summer_of_giles**

Title: Sweeter Than Candy  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Giles, Joyce (implied Giles/Willow)  
Summary: Who does 16-year-old Giles really want?  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Spoilers/Timeline: Season 3 - Band Candy  
Distribution: My site, my LJ, [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/), the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Betas: [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Written for 2012 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)

  
Sweeter Than Candy

Ripper stared at himself in the mirror, trying to get his hair to do something other than just lie there. When did his hair get so short and grey anyway?

Joyce was rambling away behind him, blathering on about ordering Pay-Per-View. She was joking, right? That stopped being thrilling ages ago. Unless she wanted to watch one of the adult channels... now that could be interesting. Nah. He wanted to go out.

When she suggested going to the Bronze, Ripper knew that was the last place he wanted to be. He never understood why Buffy and her friends liked it there so much. It was the worst excuse for a club he'd ever seen.

The flash of a memory played before his eyes. A pretty redhead with her hair up, baring her long neck, wearing a black leather mini and a brown top that bared her stomach. There was something else, too... she had magic. Yeah, he wanted to find the redhead. She looked like she'd be a bit of fun. More than Joyce and her Pay-Per-View suggestions at any rate.

"On second thought," he said, "let's swing by the Bronze." If nothing else, he could dump this drag there.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 28, 2012.


End file.
